Queen of Darkness
by MBreazeale
Summary: What if death didn’t have to be an option? Would you take that option if it was given to you? To cheat death? To be immortal? To live forever? This is my original novel. Please read and review. Any constructive comments are welcome!


_**Chapter I: The Long Goodbye**_

The church bell sang as I stared around my childhood home. The room was bare, except for the bed where I had slept every night since I was a child. "Come, now child," the familiar voice called to me pulling me from my sorrowful daze. I forced a smile at my father. His long Black hair blew with the breeze that forced itself through the empty bedchamber. "I am so proud of you, my daughter," he began as his blue green eyes stared at me from across the room. "You will love Cerabus," he reassured me. I nodded silently trying to remember his face. This could be the last time I would ever see him again. "Your brother is in the courtyard. I will wait for you in the stable house when you are ready."

I watched him leave his robe flowing behind him. With a deep breath, I left my childhood sanctuary and prepared myself for a different life. I was only fourteen, yet in my world, in my time, I was considered an adult. A concept that today is absurd. Slowly, I made my way towards the courtyard. The sight of my brother, Diabolus, caused my eyes to swell with tears. His shoulder length brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail. His green eyes, the same green eyes as my father's, staring at me with approval. "My dearest baby sister," he said as he walked towards me with extended arms. "You are no longer a child in our world. Today, you are a woman."

"I don't feel like a woman," I said looking at the ground. "I feel dainty and foolish."

"But you look beautiful," he said rubbing my hair. "And I am sure that I'm not the only one who thinks so," he said motioning towards a little alcove in the wall. I could no longer hold my tears from falling. There in the darkest part of the castle, away from prying eyes stood the man who my heart thrived for. Even in the darkness I could see him clearly. His short brown hair. His blue eyes reflecting the sun that shined on him. "Go," Diabolus said brushing the tears from my face. "Say your goodbyes. I shall entertain father while you do so."

I hugged him quickly before slowly walking over towards the alcove. My heart was pounding inside my chest. I could hear it and nothing else around me, until I felt the touch of his hand on mine. I stepped into the darkness and stared at his beautiful eyes. "I didn't think you would come," I said with an unsteadiness in my voice. "How could I not? I had to see your face. To remember this moment. Our last happy moment together."

"Uric," I began searching for the words to tell him. Inside my head my voice was screaming. _I don't want to go. I want nothing more then to stay forever in your arms. We can run away. Anything that will keep me here with you._

"I would never do anything to hurt you," was all that I could say. "I know that. It pains me to see you hurting like this," he began. "My only pain is knowing that someone else will be holding you at night."

I felt his arms tighten around me. "I want to saver this moment. The last moment that you are mine."

"I am forever yours," I said softly as tears fell down my cheeks. "I love you, Fera," he said lifting my face. "I love you, Uric," I said through my tears. Softly he pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm. They were sweet like nectar. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me deeper into the kiss. "I must let you go now," he said finally breaking the tender union between our bodies. He kissed my hand and slipped away from the alcove. He walked towards the stables where I knew my father and brother were waiting on me. In that moment I knew this was real. This was no longer the nightmare I had thought I was having. I was about to take the long journey from Cecilbreed to Cerabus to become a wife and future queen. My breathing quickened as I stepped forward. My eyes widened as I stepped around the corner to see my father, brother, Uric, and Lord de Cour, Uric's father and chief advisor to my father, standing there awaiting my arrival. All but one watched me enter the stables. Uric's face was turned away twisted with pain as I approached. My father offered his hand to help me into my carriage. I took one last look at Uric before taking my father's hand and stepping into my carriage. My father and brother walked away from the carriage and mounted their horses. "One moment please," Uric's voice said as I heard my father and brother gallop away. I peered out the window as Uric's face rose to meet mine. "My sweet Goddess," he began as he brushed my face. "Please do me a favor."

"Anything," I said with a smile. He reached into his sashel and pulled out a small trinket box. "Keep this with you so you will never forget me?"

"Uric, even if I wanted to, I could never forget you," I said taking the trinket box from him. He stepped down from the carriage. "Uric," I heard his father's voice from behind the carriage. "Goodbye, Princess," Uric said tapping the carriage. I felt the lurch of the carriage as it pulled away. I could hear the sound of hooves behind me. I knew that Uric and Lord de Cour weren't far behind. Slowly I took the little wooden box and opened it. Inside was a long gold chain with a locket on the end of it. I opened the locket and tears filled my eyes. Inside was an oil painting of Uric and the words _Life began after I fell in love with you._ I held it close to my heart as I sat there alone in my carriage. I smiled as I slid the chain over my head and buried the locket deep in my dress. I lay my head on the seat of my carriage as I slowly slipped to sleep. I was awoken by the sudden stopping on my carriage. I opened my eyes to find Uric at my door. His hand extended to help me from the carriage. As my eyes moved from his, I saw standing there a beautiful blonde with sparkling blue eyes. "Fera," her voice called soft and familiar. "Jocelyn," I asked questioningly. "Oh sister," she said as she embraced me. It had been 4 years since I had laid eyes on her. She was more beautiful now then she had been in my memories. "Lord de Cour," she said with a bow. "My Queen," he said bowing to her. "How is your husband," he asked as she escorted him inside. My father and brother followed close behind her. "This is a surprise," I began looking at Uric. "My father thought it would be comforting to you to see that this is not goodbye forever."

"From my father and brother, or from you," I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I cannot answer that," he began his voice was shaking. "Your sister and King Alistar are awaiting you," he said in a strict voice. This was a tone I had not heard from him but on occasion. "You best not keep them."

I could feel the tears in my throat. I forced them back as I walked towards the Great Hall of my sister's estate. "My lords, and lady, welcome to Albin, my Kingdom," my sister's husband said as he lead us to the banquet hall. His black hair was short and his green eyes. His robes were made of green and black cloth with matched my sister's dress. "Lord de Cour, you and your son are more then welcome to stay and enjoy the festivities."

"Thank you, your most gracious king," Lord de Cour said with a smile. As we entered the banquet hall, music began to play. It was soft and relaxing. I followed my father and brother to our respective places at my sister's table. My father sat to the left of Alistar. My brother sat to my right next to my father and Uric sat to my left. I watched him carefully as the courses flowed out one by one. He tried as hard as he could to avoid eye contact with me. "Allow me to introduce to you, dearest brother, Katherine of Albin," Jocelyn said as a beautiful red-haired lady walked towards the table. She bowed looking down at the ground only slightly glimpsing at my brother. Her eyes were green like emeralds. "Lady Katherine is cousin to Alistar," Jocelyn added. "Lady Katherine," my brother began obviously infatuated by her beauty. "Could I ask for a dance?"

She nodded as he quickly rose from his chair and walked towards her. "Your cousin seems to have enchanted my son, Alistar," my father said with a smile. "Come, my dear," Alistar said extending his hand to Jocelyn. Happily, Jocelyn obliged him only to pause and look at me. "Dear sister," she began. "Perhaps you and Mr. de Cour would like to join us?"

"Thank you, milady," Uric began with pain on his face. "But I do not think it is my place."

"Nonsense," my father said with a smile. "Go, dance. Enjoy yourselves."

Uric nodded and quickly with a grimace look on his face extended his hand. Slowly I took it and began to stand. I stared at the ground as he lead me to the open area in the banquet room. We were surrounded by my brother, my sister, their respective counterparts and a room full of people, yet we were all alone. The music began and we moved as one. Uric was stiff under my touch. "Something is bothering you," I asked trying to catch his eye. "Nothing, princess," his voice was equally as stiff and hardened. "Do not lie to me," my voice was soft yet stern. "What would you have me say," he started his voice shaking. "The truth."

"The truth," he asked. "Yes," I replied after taking a deep breath. "The truth is I cannot stand the thought of losing you."

"You are not losing me," I said softly.

"Yes I am. In one weeks time, you will be betrothed to another man. A man you will share your bed with. A man that is not me," his voice broke away. "A man in time, you will surely grow to love."

"You think that my heart can belong to any man but you," I asked in disbelief. "Look at your sister," he said as we danced around the floor. My eyes could not help but to look at her. "She's happy and in love."

It was no denying that she was both happy and in love. "Four years ago, when she was in your shoes, she hated the thought of marrying Alistar. Now look at her. That is what time alone with someone does to you. Yes, you will remember me at first. You will remember your love for me. But for how long? A month, two months, a year? But it will fade. You will grow happy with your new life. You will grow to love him. And I will have no choice but to suffer alone while you make love to him. And one day, I will have to watch as your children with him frolic and play the way we once did."

"I cannot believe what you are saying."

"It's the truth, 'Fera."

"No," I began. "It's not. You are in my heart forever and always. I will only stop loving you when you tell me that you no longer love me."

"As will I," he said as he bowed and left the floor. I stood there in disbelief. I quickly looked around me. Diabolus looked at me with questioning eyes. I forced a smile as he walked towards me. "Are you alright," he asked putting his arms around me. "Yes," I lied. "I'm just tired. Too much excitement for one day I think."

"Would you like me to get Jocelyn to escort you to your chambers," he asked with concern. "No," I began. "Do not ruin her fun as I have ruined yours. Just see if there is a servant that can help me."

Diabolus nodded and walked away. I made my way back to the Great Hall where I could no longer take it. Tears flowed down my face as I leaned against the stone wall. "Are you alright, milady," a soft voice asked. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up from the ground. There standing in front of me was a beautiful young woman no older then I. Her long brown hair braided tightly behind her. Her clothes were worn, yet beautiful. "Yes," I lied once again. "I think that this night has just taken a toll on me."

"Would you like me to help you to your sleeping quarters," she asked extending her hand to help me from my spot on the cold castle floor. "Thank you," I replied taking her hand and pulling me from my seat. "What is your name," I asked in curiosity. "Bromwyn, your highness," she said with a smile. "Oh, please," I began. "You do not have to be so formal. Please, I beg you, call me Fera."

"I am afraid I cannot do that, milady," she said. "Bromwyn," I began as we walked up the stairs towards the sleeping chambers. "May I ask you how you came to be here in my sister's service?"

"I lost my family when I was younger. The king was tutored by my father. When they both died, he took me in," I saw a glimpse of fear as she spoke about Alistar. "I am grateful for his kindness."

Her voice shook as she spoke of him. "Is he polite to you," I asked. She stared at me for a moment then stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. "Here you are, milady."

"I am sorry, Bromwyn," I began.

"No need to apologize, milady," she said as she disappeared back down the stairs. I slowly entered the room. I looked around before heading towards the bed that sat in the middle of the room. I disregarded it and walked towards the window that overlooked Alistar's kingdom. "It's beautiful isn't it," Uric's voice echoed from behind me. I slowly turned to look at him. "See that constellation," he said looking at me as I peered out of the window. "That is Perseus. He was a great hero to the Greeks. On his way home from slaying Medusa, he found Andromeda, the beautiful daughter of Cephus and Cassiopeia, who had been chained to a rock for her mother's vanity. She was about to be devoured by a sea serpent that Poseidon had sent to ravage the town that Cephus and Cassiopeia ruled. Perseus slew the beast and rescued Andromeda from her death."

"It is a beautiful story."

"It is how I feel for you," he said rubbing my cheek. "I would face death to save you from any harm that may come to you."

I stepped closer to him as his arms tightened around me. I gently laid my head on his chest inhaling the smell of him. "I thought you were mad," I asked him. "I was," he started. "But not at you. I could never be mad at you, my love."

"What do we do," I asked looking into his blue eyes. "How do we survive this? I cannot tell my father that I do not want to marry this man, this Malachi. My father needs this treaty with him as much as he needs the treaty with us. Yet, I do not want to go. I want to live in this moment forever."

Uric softly kissed my forehead. "You should rest my love," he began. "We have two days to figure this out."

"Stay with me," I asked holding onto his hand. "I will stay as long as I can," he promised. Hand in hand we made our way towards my bed. I lay down and smiled as he placed the warm fabric over my body. Holding my hand, he sat in a chair next to me as my eyes slowly


End file.
